Sway
by honeyberry2000
Summary: Written in Jan 2009 and posted on Candy Is Dandy board.   The show often left out big chunks of interesting M/M time. Tagline: Tess Lies and Videotape- This fic is in response to the deleted scenes challenge.


**Sway**

Hello Alienblast, Crashdown, and Candy fans. Currently moving all my fics to the for safekeeping.

This fic was Posted in January of 2009 on CID board.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell, but if JK could let me borrow Michael and Rath for a few weeks I'd be forever grateful.

**Summary: **Just a bit of fluff and bit of smut. Part 1/1

**Tag: **Tess Lies and Videotape

**This is in response to the deleted scenes challenge on CID board.**

Standing outside Michael's apartment Maria sighed helplessly. Deciding that that she had come this far, her only choice was to go inside.

Walking in she noticed a scarce spot of light shone from above the sheet serving as a curtain. She managed to avoid several piles of dirty clothes on the floor before calling his name. "Michael?"

"Yeah." A grouchy alien yelled back from his bedroom.

Michael rummaged around the room in search of his grungy black bandana. He was already late for his shift and the current disappearance of his favorite headgear was severely increasing his tardiness.

"Aren't you late?" Maria asked tossing a greasy bandana in the direction of his ever mounting laundry pile before setting her bag down on the couch.

'No shit' he thought to himself, but grunted loudly in response to the inane question.

"What are you doing?" Maria rifled in her bag pulling off her shirt in search of a spaghetti strapped top to wear under her uniform.

"Getting ready. "Did you want something or are you just being a random annoyance." Michael countered kicking a pile of laundry in his tiny excuse of a bedroom hoping it contained the lost bandana.

"Is it ok if I get ready here, I get creeped out at home by myself. I promise to lock up after I leave." Okay she lied about the creeped out part, so what if this was really an excuse to get closer to him. She wasn't desperate she just really needed to confirm their current status.

"Sure. Whatever." Like it mattered he didn't have anything in this apartment anyone wanted. His mind drifted towards that camera he and Max found in the kitchen, it was a little troubling to know he had been bugged for who knows how long. How much had the person on the other end seen.

He heard Maria mulling around the apartment as though in search of something. Walking out to confirm his earlier suspicion he caught a sight of Maria half dressed and digging through a red gym bag. Unable to mask his surprised gasp, he straightened his back a bit, trying to distract himself from the tightening in his groin at the sight of her unclothed alabaster skin.

She turned quickly and grabbed the sweater she had been wearing that day, to conceal her scarcely covered breast.

*Why she was so self-conscious he'd seen her in a bra before, but usually the view was one from on top of her, desperately pawing to get it off.*

"Can you turn around please?"

Michael smirked wryly. "Last time I checked this was my place. I can be anywhere I want." Michael crossed his arms over his chest signaling his intention to continue standing there.

She gave him an annoyed look her emerald gems narrowing into slits, mouth agape in indignation, while she clutched her sweater even tighter. After a few moments of this stalemate Maria realized her evil stare wasn't working, and the gears began to turn. A flash of defiance appeared on her face and equally determined "Fine!" passed her lips before the sweater fell to the floor.

Michael's eyes almost bugged from his head as he struggled not to stare. She stood nearly topless; the flimsy black lace material barely covered her breast, creating a delicious amount of cleavage.

Maria couldn't believe her courage and smirked within at his gaping and blatant stare at her breasts. Suddenly the space between them seemed ridiculous and Michael crossed the short distance with cat-like speed and gathered Maria in his arms crushing his lips to hers.

Maria tried to push him away mostly from shock and indignation, but soon melted against him; gripping her delicate fingers in his hair. Michael moaned from delicious pull on his hair, it was all so primal and hot, like almost all of their make-out sessions. Sometimes the passion bordered on violence and domination but honestly neither of them would have it any other way.

Her nails grazed his scalp and her labored breaths gave way to small pants, as Michael's hands grazed her lace covered breast. He then shifted his lips down her bare shoulders and neck causing Maria to arch against him wantonly as he sucked on the soft skin determined to leave a mark.

Her nails made a path down his back, lightly scratching him through the heavy grey t-shirt and she groaned in frustration at the lack of skin beneath them. Giving him what she hoped was a sexy smile; Maria's fingers danced their way to the hem of his shirt and tugged upward unwavering in her attempt to make both of their upper body's equally nude. He helped her lifting the shirt over his head momentarily breaking contact of his lips on her skin. He looked down at her and gripped her middle just under her ribcage repositioning her chest closer to his mouth.

"Omigod…mmm…aahh…Michael!" she moaned as she managed to stroke herself harshly against the growing bulge in his jeans.

He felt his body overheating and control slipping as her pelvis crashed against him almost violently. Her breathy pants filled the air of the dang apartment making his head pound as the blood in his veins boiled. Maria gripped the waistband of his jeans desperate to unfasten them. She had no idea why she wanted to feel him so badly but the pull was irresistible. Finally she maneuvered her tiny hands inside his jeans and gasped in surprise when eager hands met bare skin. Michael smiled against her mouth; her shocked reaction to his commando state was amusing and arousing at the same time. He looked down at her glimmering green gems and his heartbeat triple hammered. Maria's eyes were dark and predatory and she licked her lips sensually as her fingers danced to the front of his jeans. She took hold of his manhood firmly and began to slowly stroke causing him to hiss in pleasure and buck his hips.

"Oh god Maria you gotta…oh… god…please…ah."

She loved the power of having big, bad attitude, Guerin moaning and completely under her control it was an aphrodisiac to say the least. Not to be outdone by her mind-blowing caress his fingers began to stroke her sex through the thin cloth as he continued to mouth her breast through the thin bra while Maria struggled to retain what little control she possessed.

He couldn't take much more of this and he wouldn't make it much longer if her hips didn't stop undulating and her hand didn't stop those soft strokes. He gasped as he felt the pressure building and mounting faster…

((((Rrrrrriiiing))))

A harsh ringing pealed through the heated air and Michael's hand paused; the sound breaking the trance the two had been caught up in for the past few minutes. They were panting heavily each trying to catch their breath.

((((Rrrrrriiiing))))

The phone rang again signaling that whoever it was on the other end had no intention of hanging up. Reluctantly Michael dislodged himself from her entangled limbs cursing harshly as he picked up the phone.

"Yeah," he barked to the caller more than a little annoyed.

"Michael? Did you forget you're on schedule for five o'clock? It's five thirty?"

*Damn* "Sorry Mr. Parker, I'll be there in ten minutes." He said in his sing-song parentally docile voice emphasizing the 'Mr. Parker' bit to Maria who was already grasping desperately for her clothes.

Of course another Parker joins the fun of interrupting their good time. Gathering her uniform and work shoes she ducked into Michael's bedroom.

"If you see Maria could you tell her I need her to come in early, Liz isn't feeling very well today." Mr. Parker continued oblivious to the situation he interrupted.

"Yeah I'll let her know."

"Okay I'll see you in a few minutes." Michael hung up and readjusted himself in his jeans and refastened them. He looked around the room for the blonde responsible for his latest bout of high blood pressure when she emerged from his room fully dressed. Michael suppressed a disappointed groan at the sight.

"Guess you're coming in with me, Mr. Parker needs you to pick up Liz's shift."

Maria wrinkled her nose. First they were interrupted just when thing were getting good and now getting called in early, this day was just getting better.

"Where's Liz she was supposed to take the early shift tonight." Maria asked a little annoyed at friend's newfound flakiness. Liz was probably out sucking on Max's face somewhere leaving her to take on rude patrons on her own until Melissa got there at seven.

Michael sensed the irritated and strained tone in her voice and decided he should tell her about the current Liz/Max developments. "You know maybe you should call Liz see if she's okay." He had no idea why he was being nice to Parker but he'd chalk it up to the raging hormonal high of their makeout session.

Maria shook her head in disgust as she snapped the last two buttons her uniform. "Why do you think she needs a better alibi story, cuz I think I'm fresh out."

"Maria,… Liz needs you right now." The tone of his voice was sympathetic and almost ominous.

Maria looked up, almost horrified at the affliction in his voice, he sounded like he cared, he never cared. "Omigod what's wrong." She asked anxiously, her earlier anger forgotten.

"Go ask her." his voice was serious and had finality to it but Maria wasn't going to take his stoic answer at face value.

"Why don't you tell me?" she ventured.

"Liz just needs a friend right now." Riffling through the heap of grungy clothes in his hamper he seized the elusive bandana, sure that was the last place he would put it. He'd only worn it for two weeks; it was way too soon to wash.

She looked into his deep brown pools, "Michael…remember, no secrets."

"It's not a secret it's just you need to talk to Liz. I'm not getting involved."

She rolled her eyes at his cavalier answers. Look we have to go to work so how about we change the subject. He nodded his head in agreement as he headed out the door to the red Jetta parked out front.

Maria couldn't help herself as she stole glace at his crotch. He was still hard and she wondered if there would be a pocket of time at work to steal away in the breakroom. Sighing she settled into the drivers seat and buckled herself in. Between the sexual tension between her and Michael and the whole Liz debacle, Maria was lost in her thoughts as they headed towards the Crashdown.

Maria crawled outside Liz's room to the rooftop, to find her devastated friend crying miserably against the wall. "Liz, are you ok?" Maria's heart ached for her friend.

"No, no. Not really."

"Michael told me you wanted to talk to somebody. That you needed a friend."

"Max kissed Tess."

"You're kidding! You're not kidding. No way, I cannot believe that. What a jerk. Liz, I'm sorry." Maria face fell sympathetically but her chest burned with anger over her friend's offense. If Michael ever laid a finger on another girl he'd be wearing his alien ass for a hat.

Liz recounted the tale solemnly the lump in her throat making her words forced. Maria responded and shook her head at all the right moments but her mind kept drifting Michael. If he even considered so much as a sideways glance…. Breaking her sadistic thoughts Maria took her friend's hand and beckoned her to come inside.

"We'll figure this out chica." Liz took her hand and let Maria lead her through the window.

"Thanks Maria. I love you." Liz sniffed and wiped her tears on her best friend's shoulder.

"I love you too." Maria held her best friends shaking frame a moment longer before pulling away. " I'm gonna go cover you okay."

"Thanks Maria."

"No problem girlfriend." she plucked the brunettes hair out of her face and Liz gave her an artificial smile.

~~~Downstairs~~~

"All right, come check this out." Alex angled the monitor and tiny camera for demonstration as Michael stood next to him.

"Cool how'd you make that work?" Michael walked over examining the strange angle displayed as his nose seemed to span the bulk of the screen.

"It's a wireless system. It's an integrated camera with a microwave transmitter." Alex again tinkered with the frequency modulator as Michael continued to pose in the lens.

"How'd you know about all this stuff?" Michael was a little fascinated at his knowledge of electronic gadgets but he knew the geek had it in him; after all he had exposed Topolsky.

"Oh, I love this stuff. Are you kidding? Oh and listen, Michael, I mean... I don't mean to get all warm and fuzzy, but I'm really glad to be able to use what I know to help out... you know with... you know what we're doing." Alex reassured the large alien at his side.

"Whatever."

"Right. Anyway. It has a polarized high grain antenna with an automatic iris, and a built-in wide-angle lens."

"That explains why my nose looks so big." Michael snuffed lightly when his skin began to tingle. Just then the room seemed to light up with a sunny aura and Michael looked up briefly at his gorgeous girlfriend, damn he was getting hard again. Stupid teenage hormones.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Hey." Alex acknowledged his best friend before refocusing on the camera.

"Nothing." Michael breezed careful to hide any of the fire in his voice he was feeling below.

Maria observed the pair looked almost guilty, like a couple of guy watching a dirty movie in the kitchen. "What is that, like porn, or something?" Alex angled the monitor so Maria could see what they were looking at. "Ooo, I'm not as flat as I thought I was!"

"It's a wide-angle lens, so..." his voice trailed but he didn't miss the hurt look on her face. Damnit he hadn't meant to insult her but he had it on first hand knowledge that her breasts were small, but just enough for her frame and more than enough for him to be interested. He flinched a bit at the bolt of desire that went straight to his groin at the remembrance of her nearly naked breasts.

"Oh." That comment flustered her. So Michael noticed her undersized chest. Maybe he liked girls with fuller ones. Maybe he would cheat on her with some big breasted whore. Breaking her thoughts…"So, you guys need that for... for what?"

"We're using it to spy on Tess, alright?" he needed irritation now! She looked too sexy and the flashback of her laying semi-nude on his couch was causing more than little problem in his pants.

"Don't you think that's a little drastic? I'm mean we already know they kissed."

"No, we think it's much more than that. We think they're FBI."

"What? What happened to partners? What happened to an even exchange of information, Michael?" He was keeping things from her again!

"I lied."

Maria was a little taken aback at his easy admission. "Well, you can't just break into someone's house and plant some camera."

"I've already staked out a position in this abandoned warehouse that's in range." Alex said offhandedly still tinkering with devise.

"No matter who you think these people are, you can't just break into their house. You've got to be smarter than that." Maria was amazed at their lack of planning. Especially Alex he was smarter than that, she expected it from Michael.

"Well, if you're so smart, why don't you think of something?" Michael snapped. He had to keep this irritated thing going because the look of disapproval on her face made him want to throw her down on the nearest surface and screw her senseless, especially when she pursed he lips like she did when she hatched a plan.

Michael rolled his eyes in mock annoyance but really he was amazed by her quick wit and cunning. She was brilliant at schemes and he had a feeling her mother was the master and Maria the experienced student and occasional con herself.

He knew that as he was concerned she could continue to be his 'Bonnie', because he would most defiantly be her 'Clyde'.

~~FIN~~


End file.
